Mango Trees
by adeckofcards
Summary: [Dramione] Daco and Hermione have gotten into yet ANOTHER mess. Watch them battle it out!


**Disclaimer: If I was in charge, Hermione would NOT be with Ron. So we can all safely assume that this magical world does not belong to me. **

**Very pointless ramblings alert!**

She was stuck in a mango tree. A bloody _mango_ tree. She _hated_ mangoes! How did this happen again? Oh. Right. It was _his_ fault. It always was, wasn't it? Her life had become increasingly complicated with him chained to her wrist. Last Monday, she had battled a cheese elf because of a love potion gone wrong. _Why_ he was making a love potion she didn't know. And then there was the time that Draco had insisted on going to his quidditch practice so she, Hermione had been forced to sit on a broomstick clinging on for dear life for three hours. Just when the practice couldn't get worse, the broom decided to get a mind of its own and it started to rise higher and higher. The end effect? She and Draco Malfoy became human balloons only staying in the earth's atmosphere because of sting tied around them. At least until a teacher came out and took car of the situation. But by then, the chained enemies were frozen solid. That meant another night at the infirmary. They spent so many hours in the infirmary that it seemed pointless to have regular rooms.

Either way, Hermione was stuck (with Malfoy) in a bloody mango tree in a market place crowded with muggles. After a chaotic seven year, summer had finally come and their wrists were no closer to separating. They would be cuffed forever, it seemed. So Hermione and Draco had gotten a flat in London and were sharing it with the rest of the Golden trio. (Ron and Harry kept them from slitting each others throats at night.)

"Oy! Hermione! Look at this!"

"I kind of can't Ronald. I'm stuck in a tree." Ron looked up from the window and located Hermione. She and Malfoy were a sight to see. The pair were sitting as far away from each other as possible on a branch of a mango tree, facing the opposite directions and folding their arms across their chests with pouts on their faces. Ron grinned. Hermione and Malfoy were the most entertaining thing ever. Seriously. The messes they got into.

"Pansy! Harry! Ginny! You've got to see this. Look what they've done already!" Ron called. Harry and Ginny turned from a cart of ceramics they were looking at. Pansy turned from the window Ron had been looking at. At the sight of Hermione and Draco, Pansy smirked (Slytherin to the end) and Ginny's lips formed an 'O'. Harry burst out laughing. Hermione had had enough. The muggles were starting to stare. She did the one thing that came to her mind. She screamed.

"RONALD WEASLEY! You will get me down from here and you will do it NOW!"

"In case you haven't noticed Granger, he can't really do anything. We're in a market place full of muggles." Malfoy drawled.

"He can call the fire fighters" Hermione whined. She hated mangoes.

"Fire fighters?" Draco asked his brow furrowing in puzzlement.

"Never mind. We'll just sit here in this rotten tree all day. That okay with you?" Hermione asked in a fake happy voice.

"Just fine. They left, you know." Draco reported watching Harry and Ron slink away with Pansy and Ginny. Apparently their friends didn't want to wait to see how this one turned out.

"ARGH!" Hermione screamed. She wanted to get off the tree! So she did the next best thing.

"Ouch!" Draco grimaced when Hermione pinched him.

"OW!' Hermione screamed louder yet. Draco had pinched her back. The two began having a pinch fest. Soon enough, there was a crowd at the bottom of the tree.

"Isn't that just cute! They can keep their hands off each other."

" Ohhh. How sweet!"

"My George and I used to do that."

"Young love."

The passerby's comments reached Hermione's ears and she immediately stopped and turned a faint pink. Draco gave her one last extra hard pinch and stopped also.

"You're blushing!"

"Great observations Sherlock."

"Sherlock?"

"It's muggle. You wouldn't know."

"I know some muggle stuff. But you're changing the subject. Why are you blushing?"

"Take a wild guess."

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that. You think you know and you want me to say it so you can laugh."

'No."

"Yes."

"No."

"This is stupid."

"Yay! We agree."

"So sarcastic."

"So?"

"This is your fault, you know."

"Why? I wasn't the one that lunged at me!"

"I did not! And you were trying to do magic!"

"I was just going to change my shoes."

"So? You think some random muggle is going to care what you did! As long as they saw magic!" 

"Humph! You should really relax. Nobody was going to see."

"Yes they were!"

Silence reigned for about five seconds.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Why?" Hermione had a odd look on her face.

"Because you saved the magical world."

"Now you're just pushing it." And she pushed him. That would have been a perfect idea had it not been for a small thing. She as chained to him. So they both fell. With a bunch of mangoes.

Landing on Malfoy was fun. He sort of gave a small 'oof!' and then just flattened.

"Get off!"

"No. I think I like it here." Hermione countered trying to be defiant. Whatever he wanted, she wouldn't do. That was the way it worked.

"Sure. Kinky, Granger. Stay on top of me wont you? For the world to see. I knew you couldn…"

"Shut up already!" Hermione blushed for the second time and stood up dragging Draco with her. She pulled pieces of smashed mango out of her hair. "Let's find my friends."

**Okay. So this was pointless. I know. No need to tell me. I was just bored and wanted to write something funny…So review! I'd like to know what you think!**


End file.
